Generally described, computing devices may search for information based on a keyword and provide results related to colors. A color or color palettes may be associated with clothes, artwork, images, video, and other visual media to provide a certain or desired look and feel. In electronic commerce, items are associated with various colors or color palettes. In one system, an image or record may be tagged with a color description in a data store. A user may input a keyword (e.g., “green”) and any images or records matching the keyword “green” may be returned in a search. In another system, user generated color palettes may be stored by name. A user may input a keyword (e.g., “pastel”) and color palettes with names exactly matching the keyword “pastel” may be returned in a search.